Talk:The Questing Organization: Charred Remnants
I am so confused at what's happening in this story!!!!! [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 20:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's cause of chapter three..., and wb Sally!! Have a great day and have fun editing! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Head of [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 20:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Whats wrong w/ chap 3? The story had to get moving! Samianthaan Never mind, I thought u meant chap. 2. Samianthaan Who is writing next? -"With blackbirds following me I'm digging out my grave..." 01:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) This is like a what-if Kronos won thing, right? And who's the one with fiery red hair? I love it <3 Like Leafy said, Who's writing next?! [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 18:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It's either Hermione, Matt, or some other person. To be honest, the whole thing is one giant quote. One super, foxy, awesome mega hot quote. 18:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hehe XD [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson/' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 19:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) xD I love your signature! So many times on chat I can use that...but it doesn't sound write and stuff...it depresses me..and oh my god...I just realized my signature was wrong! *screams and goes to change* I think Hermione was going to edit next. I agree with Hazel, your signature is awesome! That has to be the best quote in AVPS. -Live long and prosper nerds will. 19:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) There are several awesome quotes in AVPS! Red vine, anyone? To be honest, the whole thing is one giant quote. One super, mega foxy awesome hot quote. 19:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) My new favorite song is You were never my lover XD. What the devil? Its a beepy m from Umbridge! 'Are you with Dumbledore, did he get my text?' NOW YOU'VE DRAGGED ME INTO THIS? [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson/' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 19:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A F*CKING ELF!" To be honest, the whole thing is one giant quote. One super, mega foxy awesome hot quote. 19:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) "Oh, most importantly, I have mastered the use of the potty!" XD Lauren Lopez is the best Malfoy ever, I think we can all agree on that. -Live long and prosper nerds will. 19:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Was bored. Made a logo. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson/' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 20:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That...is TOTALLY AWESOME! To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 20:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I like it! Especially the font. -Live long and prosper nerds will. 20:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes-the font is awesome. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 20:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Who is this Martin Lu character and what is his significance? [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson/' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 20:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I think he can control the earth because he's a son of Gaia. You have to ask JJRawesome, he created him. -Live long and prosper nerds will. 20:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hermione invited some characters to join. I think they're all JJRawesome's, but I'm not sure. I think this should just be the original people in The Questers and THO, though... But whatever. It's the people editing it's choice. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 21:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) He's blind and can feel vibrations in the earth....why don't we just add Toph to TQO? XD And same...I would rather we just use ppl from THO and The Questers. It makes the most sense. And JJ has a lot of characters that he's never going to use...I think he just makes them for fun. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson/' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 22:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Probably...I mean, it's more of a veteran-ish thing isn't it?To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so all in favor of letting JJRawesome go, deleting chapter 3, and then me rewriting it, say I. --Sτu ғи ғӣs’өәɴʌ ʟи sτu ıɴƽʟʌ ĸиτraĸu! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Laɴƽī pμʟ [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 22:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *raises hand* I! No offense to JJRawesome, but this should only be for people from the original clubs. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ^Ditto. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson/' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 22:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It seems a bit rude... :\ But I agree, it would be better if only the people from the original clubs did this. It would flow more nicely. -Live long and prosper nerds will. 23:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Matt! Write you chapter!! SallyPerson OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!' 00:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC)' If you want me to choose a location, I pick.......Illinois. First state to pop into my head, there ya go. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 01:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Lol! When I was imagining this in my head, I was thinking Chicago, kinda....xD Weird... To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 02:24, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, we were on our way to boston, so I will pick somewhere in Pennsylvania.--Sτu ғи ғӣs’өәɴʌ ʟи sτu ıɴƽʟʌ ĸиτraĸu! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Laɴƽī pμʟ [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 03:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm hurt. JJRawesome here. I'm sorry my character's not from the Heroes of Olympus or the Questers, and that my chapter doesn't follow yours and stuff. But you could have at least asked me! MY INSPIRATION FOR THE GODSLINGERS WAS THE QUESTERS AND THO! When I found out about this, I was like, "YES! I may be able to join!" When I did, it was one of my best times on the wikia. And you kicked me out of it! But hey, if it's majority rules, I'll gladly step out. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 09:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we are truly sorry that we kicked you out JJRawesome, however we felt as if it would be best, and make this a Veteran era story with the old members. I hope you understand. We have no hard feelings towards you at all, and if it wasn't, then you could have stayed. Sτu ғи ғӣs’өәɴʌ ʟи sτu ıɴƽʟʌ ĸиτraĸu! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Laɴƽī pμʟ [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 12:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) JJ, I have no problem with you writing a chapter or two of it. In fact, that would be awesome! I just mean character-wise it should be members of The Questers and THO. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 20:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gods . . . You guys kicked him out???? What say did I have in this???? I havent been on because im not allowed on the weekdays????? That is so mean!!!! Hermione, who is annoyed :( Could someone answer me?????????? Yeah...okay, we should've gone to you. I'm sorry. But I agree with Sally-it would be great if JJ wrote a few chapters! But this is THO-Questers coming together-it should only be original members. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 14:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Did someone skip my chapter????? Michael Hoping that Our Problems Will be Absolved 14:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so... but then again I'm not entirely sure in what order everyone is editing... -Hi! My name is: Unicornious Maximus 17:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Who the HELL is writing next? -Hazel I think Hermione Uh huh..well then...HERMIONE! GET ON IT! To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 17:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand whats happening, right now. Can I move my chapter to after Leafy??? -Hermione6720 They is about to find another secret HQ/hiding place for THO. Not the one they're actually looking for, but..er..yeah. :/ 17:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Plot Alrighty people, lets talk plot. We have the basic plot, (two groups band together) but we need more structure. Back and Better Than ever! 14:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) More structure ^_^ Should we do this on chat though? (Either chatango or wiki-doesnt matter.) We probably need to talk about this when most of us are on :/ Set up a date or somethin. I dunno. So that no important decisions are made when a lot of people aren't here, cause that will just cause problems >.< I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 15:31, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Amen to that. Back and Better Than ever! 15:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Just curious, why am I dead in this? ODST .. It was kind of a metaphor on the people gone. Back and Better Than ever! 01:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I get it. ODST! 02:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) OH. YEAH. What DO we do with people who come back? I mean, would Odst still write? And what if someone else comes back before it's mentioned they are dead, but it was planned that way...>.> <.< I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 01:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC)